There exist a number of chairs having footrests on which a user may relax his or her legs. One such chair with a footrest includes a back massager and a calf and leg massager incorporated in a stationary or rotatable footrest. Examples of the aforementioned massagers are disclosed in U.S. Patent Publications US2002/0161316 and US2003/0006639, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. As massage or non-massage chairs typically should accommodate users of different height, it would be desirable to have a chair with an extendable footrest whereby a user may adjust the location of the footrest to personal preference.